swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Xanatos
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Fringe Xanatos is the eldest child of Crion, a politician on the planet Talos IV. The young boy proves strong in The Force, a fact that Qui-Gon Jinn notices during a mission to the world. He encourages Crion to let the boy go to study the ways of The Jedi at the Temple on Coruscant. Crion agress, knowing that having a son who could influence the Jedi Council might someday help his political career. However, the boy does not want to go. These seeds of resentment are planted early and, while Xanatos takes to the Jedi training, he blames Qui-Gon Jinn for forcing upon him a destiny he never wanted. The time comes when Xanatos is ready to become a Jedi Knight. He accompanies Qui-Gon back to Talos IV to settle a civil war initiated by his father, now governor of the planet. Settling the dispute is the young Jedi's final test. Unfortunately, the son remains loyal to his father, siding with him in the conflict. Qui-Gon is forced to kill Crion and leave Xanatos behind. Xanatos vows revenge against his former master and the Jedi Council. He scars himself with his father's ring and uses this scar as the symbol of the Offworld Corporation. The former Jedi relies on his father's former connections, his own training in The Force, and devious manipulation to build his power base. Xanatos availed himself on every opportunity to strike at The Jedi, his former master, and Qui-Gon's new Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yet for all his plotting, Xanatos is revered on Talos IV as a hero and a great leader. Xanatos Encounters Xanatos failed as a Jedi, and though he has never been attracted to The Sith tradition, his Force abilities compliment his scheming nature. He works best as a puppet-master, hiring other, lower-level characters to do his bidding while keeping his hands clean. He undermines the efforts of The Jedi Order in subtle ways while remaining a "Man of the People" on his homeworld of Talos IV. While he has some combat skill, he is not the type of villain to square off in a Lightsaber duel. Xanatos values his own life too greatly and would rather flee to the nearest escape pod and live to plot another day. Xanatos Statistics (CL 9) Medium Human Noble 4/Jedi 3/Crime Lord 2 Force Points: 5, Force Boon, Strong in the Force; Dark Side Score: 8 Initiative: '''+9; '''Senses: Perception: +10 Languages: '''Basic, Binary, Huttese, Mon Calamarian, Quarrenese, Rodese, Ryl, Shyriiwook (Understand only) Defenses Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed: 21), Fortitude Defense: 20, Will Defense: 24 Hit Points: 56, Damage Threshold: 20 Offense '''Speed: 6 Squares Melee: Lightsaber +9 (2d8+5) Ranged: Hold-Out Blaster Pistol +8 (3d4+4) Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grab: '''+8 '''Attack Options: Special Actions: Attract Minion, Connections, Educated, Impel Ally I, Master Negotiator Force Power Suite (Use the Force +12): Mind Trick, Move Object Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 11, Constitution 10, Intelligence 17, Wisdom 13, Charisma 16 'Talents: Adept Negotiator, Attract Minion, Connections, Educated, Impel Ally I, Master Negotiator Feats: Force Boon, Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Linguist, Quick Draw, Skill Training (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +12, Gather Information +12, Initiative +9, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +12, Perception +10, Persuasion +12, Pilot +9, Ride +9, Treat Injury +10, Use Computer +12, Use the Force +12 Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built), Hold-Out Blaster Pistol, Fine Clothes Category:Humans